


Sparks Will Fly

by Blade_Quill



Series: Cosmic Fireflies [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Kiss and Cuddle Challenge, Rival Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blade_Quill/pseuds/Blade_Quill
Summary: They hated each other’s guts. It was obvious to anyone who had ever seen them in action. Rival Lawyers AU. Venus x Kunzite edition.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Aggressive/Angry Kiss
> 
> Pairing: Venus x Kunzite
> 
> Setting: Alternate Universe [Rival Lawyers]

They hated each other’s guts. It was obvious to anyone who had ever seen them in action. 

Outwardly, they were always civil. Painfully, so. But his lip would curl just the barest bit in contempt when he spoke to her, and her pretty blue eyes would be like icy pools whenever they fell upon him. People speculated that if they ever decided to set aside their rivalry and work together, all other divorce lawyers would go out of business, because Minako Aino and Kunz Shinjuro would be running the most successful practice in the country.

As it remained though, the two hated each other intensely, their heated rivalry in the courtroom translating into a cold facade of civility they seemed to maintain around one another in public. People tended to give them a wide berth at social events when they were near each other. It never did well to get caught up in one of their intense blowouts. By now, most people knew well enough to let them get their fight out of the way, after which, one or both of them would storm out. That would be the end of it.

“Good evening.”

Kunz gritted his teeth and plastered on a calm smile on his face before turning around to greet her. “Good evening, Ms. Aino,” he said.

Minako smirked a little. “It was a shame about today’s case, wasn’t it?” she remarked casually.

Sparks seemed to fly out of Kunz’s eyes, but he shrugged his shoulders. “You win some, you lose some. Wasn’t that what you said when you lost the last time?”

Minako’s eyes flashed briefly before she laughed and took a healthy sip of her champagne. “I suppose for a man like you, today was a loss,” she said.

Kunz snorted and sipped his drink. “Our respective clients decided to drop the proceedings and opt for counselling,” he said. “Neither of us won today.”

Minako set her empty flute of champagne down on the tray of a passing server. “See, that’s what I hate about you, Kunzite,” she said, using the nickname she had given him. “Only someone like you would think that two people deciding to work things out wasn’t a win.”

“Don’t call me that,” he hissed. “Just because you get too involved and lost in the ideas of love and charm doesn’t mean the rest of us are made of stone.”

“I get too involved?” she demanded, voice low but simmering with rage. “Must be nice to have a stone in place of a heart.”

“You’re impossible,” he said, slamming his glass onto a nearby table and storming out of the ballroom where the party was being held.

Minako was equally relentless. “We are not done here,” she said, following him out.

The doors slammed shut as the two lawyers left the party, and the rest of the attendees heaved a sigh of relief. 

Out in the hallway, Kunz walked away with Minako hot on his heels. “Go away, Ms. Aino. I’m in no mood for you tonight,” he said.

“So, you’re walking away? Figures that’s what you would do because you don’t have an argument to stand on,” she said, pausing and crossing her arms in triumph.

Kunz stopped in his tracks and turned around. His cold glare would have frozen most people in place but Minako held her ground without the barest hint of fear.

It only seemed to irk him further. “That’s it,” he said, walking up to her and grabbing her elbow.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she asked, trying to shake off his grip.

Kunz ignored her and pulled her along until he found an empty coat closet. He dragged her inside with him and closed the door.

“Did you lock it?” she asked.

Kunz barely had the time to nod before her lips were on him. He groaned in pleasure and grabbed a fistful of her golden hair as he returned her kiss with equal aggression. Their lips moved together like they had done countless times before, the taste of their argument strong in each push and pull of their mouths. Her nails dug into his chest almost painfully, and he felt the sting even through his expensive three-piece suit. In retaliation, he bit her tantalising lower lip, drawing a small moan from her.

“Breaking out...the nickname...that early on...was cheating,” he murmured against her lips, as they both tried to catch their breath.

“I have been wanting you all day,” she retorted, taking his free hand and placing it on her waist. “I got impatient.”

He obligingly stroked the area of her waist and hips left bare by the slinky cut of her golden dress and smirked at her, before lifting her up slightly and pushing her up against the wall of the coat closet. “I’m not sure I forgive you just yet,” he said, pressing his body against her and drawing another moan of pleasure from her lips.

“Kunzite, if you don’t fuck me against this wall in the next thirty seconds, I swear to every star in the sky, I’ll murder you with my bare hands,” threatened Minako, though the bite was lost by her laboured breathing and the heavy arousal in her voice.

Kunz tightened his grip in her hair and touched his lips slowly to hers. “Whatever my princess wishes.”


End file.
